<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artic Adventures Incorrect Quotes by CallMeAFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886150">The Artic Adventures Incorrect Quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox'>CallMeAFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Artic Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i said i would, didn't i?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Artic Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox: <em>[growls]</em></p><p>Boffy: GET YO FUCKING DOG, BITCH.</p><p>Ranboo: It don't bite.</p><p>Boffy: yEs iT dO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo: So I'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties</p><p>Fox: HAHAHA-</p><p>Fox: <em>[rolling on the ground laughing]</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Boffy being sad]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[pulls up with motorcycle]</em>
</p><p>Philza: <strong>It's Brittany, bitch.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>srsly why do we call it that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>me: i am confusion</p><p>me: why is this one 'Dream SMP'</p><p>me: but this one is 'gReatEr sMp'</p><p>me: FANDOM EXPLAIN. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS GREATER SMP &gt;:0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this has just become an incorrect mcyt seises hasn't it...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Dream shots gun]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Boffy: THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Dreams laughs away the pain]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey, remember when miku fucking died? i do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox: MIKU MIKU </p><p>Ranboo: YOU CAN ME MIKU</p><p>Boffy: BLUE HAIR BLUE TIE</p><p>Technoblade: HIDING IN YOUR WIFI</p><p>Everyone (besides Phil): I THINKING</p><p>Everyone (besides Phil) screaming: MIKU MIKU OOEEEOO</p><p>Phil:<em> Neutral Face of Displeasure</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil: Right Here, Right now. I'll put the offer out-</p><p>Boffy: <em>[slight confusion]</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49sWYybw5BKkQgZnlqjCnt</p><p>hehe my spotify go brrrrrr</p><p> </p><p>(my favorite song is ghosting - mother mother and crazy=genius - p!atd and devil's train- lab rats)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: Your taste in music is horrible.</p><p>Fox: Oh yeah, show us your playlist!</p><p> </p><p>3 minutes later...</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo and Fox: <em>[sniffs and tears a single tear]</em></p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p>Techno listening to classical rock: The fuck they doing?</p><p>Philza listening to his MCC music: No idea, but my shit bops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>me after hearing the anthem for the first time-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: I'm going to learn how to sing like Nikki.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki: My L'Manburg...My L'Manburg~</p><p> </p><p>Boffy: MYLMANSHIT~ MY LMANSHIT~</p><p> </p><p>Fox: <em>[dying]</em></p><p>Ranboo:<em> [laughing but confused]</em></p><p>Phil: <em>[in the feels]</em></p><p>Techno: <em>[helping Phil outta the feels}</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fox: I may be a bitch</p><p>Fox:</p><p>Boffy: That's it?</p><p>Fox: Yeah.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uwu fox got drunk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil: omg look at that face</p><p>Techno and Boffy: If your feeling suicidal, you've come to the right place.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Fox: stop the sad...</p><p> </p><p>Boffy: Sorry, I'll just turn off my sad for you!</p><p> </p><p>Fox: Yay!</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo: omg are you dumb?</p><p> </p><p>Fox: no, just drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Techno: bitch, you underaged.</p><p> </p><p>Phil: That never stopped you, huh, Techno?</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo:<em> [picks up Fox] </em>I'm not asking.</p><p> </p><p>Boffy: <em>[picks up vodka and takes about a shot]</em> good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>boffy has high alcohol tolerance. mans can stay sober after 3 bottles and some vodka.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: [sips wine]</p><p> </p><p>Phil: PUT IT DOWN.</p><p> </p><p>Techno: Why, it's just one shot. Sure, their underaged but like~</p><p> </p><p>Phil: ONE SHOT! BITCH HAD ALL MY FUCKING WINE AND TOOK KRISTIN'S SHIT TOO.</p><p> </p><p>Fox: <em>[falls off couch] </em>HAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo: Bro, how you not wasted?</p><p> </p><p>Boffy: idfk but... I'm gonna keep till I get drunkkkkk</p><p> </p><p>Techno: You're halfway there, bud. Halfway there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[tommy enters room]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>boffy: fuck this shit I'm out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>why does the incorrect quotes have more hits than actual works?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: i bet 50 bucks you can't drink all of dadza's booze in under 5 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>boffy: fucking bet.</p><p> </p><p>fox: i feel like i should be scared.</p><p> </p><p>ranboo: no, your just drunk.</p><p> </p><p>phil: i don't want you drinking my shit, but I'm curious.</p><p> </p><p>boffy: <em>[lifts 2 bottles and pours them into their mouth]</em></p><p> </p><p>phil: oh god.</p><p> </p><p>boffy: <em>[drinks 3 bottles of vodka and chugs a gallon of water]</em></p><p> </p><p>techno: it's been 3 minutes wtf</p><p> </p><p>boffy: <em>[finishes wine bottle]</em></p><p> </p><p>fox: god damn</p><p> </p><p>boffy: give me my money before i blackout techno.</p><p> </p><p>techno: <em>[hands 50 bucks]</em> i am so scared, take my damn money.</p><p> </p><p>boffy: k bye bitches</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha fox dont got no yt channel</p><p>wait..fox is me...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: Yooo online class suck</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo: Online class! I'm going to actual school!</p><p> </p><p>Techno: Actual school! I'm making youtube videos!</p><p> </p><p>Fox: Wait, you guys have youtube and go to school...?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone besides phil is depressed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: Instead of turning 16 </p><p>Techno: And burning up a bible</p><p>Fox: Feeling super, super super</p><p>Everyone (except Phil): SUICIDAL.</p><p>Phil: <em>[Concerned Parent noises]</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo: How tall are you?</p><p>Boffy: Height is a social construct</p><p>Ranboo: So you're short</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil: Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Techno?</p><p>Techno: No</p><p>Fox: I do!</p><p>Phil: I know, Fox</p><p>Fox: I'm sad...</p><p>Phil: I know, Fox</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil: I've only had Boffy for a day and a half, but if anything happened to them I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: Looking left cause you don’t treat me right</p><p><br/>Phil: Looking right because you left</p><p><br/>Fox: Looking up cause you let me down</p><p><br/>Ranboo: Looking down cause you fucked up</p><p><br/>Techno: What is wrong with you guys</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: What did you guys get in your yearbook?</p><p><br/>Phil: 'Prettiest Smile'</p><p><br/>Fox: 'Nicest Personality'</p><p><br/>Ranboo: 'Most likely to start a bar fight'</p><p><br/>Techno: 'Least likely to start a bar fight, but most likely to win one'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: Are we really going to let Phil keep Fox?</p><p><br/>Ranboo: We kept Techno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: I’ve done a lot of dumb stuff.</p><p><br/>Phil: I witnessed the dumb stuff.</p><p><br/>Fox: I recorded the dumb stuff.</p><p><br/>Ranboo: I joined in on the dumb stuff.</p><p><br/>Techno: I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy, trying to convince Techno to join the group: You know... I thought it'd be good to have someone come along who's really... strong!</p><p><br/>Phil: And loud!</p><p><br/>Fox: And grumpy!</p><p><br/>Ranboo: And oblivious to reality!</p><p><br/>Techno:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: What does 'take out' mean?</p><p><br/>Phil: Food.</p><p><br/>Fox: Dating</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo: Murder</p><p><br/>Techno: IT CAN MEAN ALL THREE IF YOU'RE NOT A COWARD.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>L'Manburg kidnaps Boffy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Boffy: You really put aside everything and came all this way for me? How did you even get here so fast?</p><p><br/>Phil: Several traffic violations.</p><p><br/>Fox: Three counts of resisting arrest.</p><p><br/>Ranboo: Roughly thirteen cans of energy drinks.</p><p><br/>Techno: Also, that’s not our horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: What if the person who named Walkie Talkies named everything?</p><p><br/>Phil: Pregnancy tests are Maybe Babies</p><p><br/>Techno: Socks are Feetie Heaties</p><p><br/>Ranboo: Forks are Stabby Grabbies</p><p>Phil: Defibrillators are Heartie Starties</p><p><br/>Techno: Nightmares are Dreamy Screamies</p><p><br/>Ranboo: Stamps are Lickie Stickies</p><p><br/>Author, annoyed: You are disappointments</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: Poison is a magic transmutation potion that turns people into corpses.</p><p><br/>Phil: This knife is actually a magic wand.</p><p><br/>Fox: Meet me in the Denny’s parking lot for a wizard duel.</p><p><br/>Ranboo: *cocks gun* Magic missile.</p><p><br/>Techno: What the fuck is wrong with you people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: We need more help. Maybe I should call my friends.</p><p>Phil: ... Your what?</p><p>Boffy: My friends.</p><p>Fox: Are they saying “friends”?</p><p>Ranboo: I think they're being sarcastic.</p><p>Techno: No, no, no, this is delirium, they've cracked from being awake all night. Hey, Boffy! All of your friends are in this room.</p><p>Boffy: I have other friends! You asked me to make new friends, I made new friends! It was a task. I complete tasks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: I’m an idiot.<br/>Phil:<br/>Fox:<br/>Ranboo:<br/>Techno:<br/>Boffy:<br/>Phil: If you’re waiting for us to disagree, this is going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: So, what, now I’m just supposed to do anything that Phil does? I mean, what if they jumped off a cliff?</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Fox: If Phil were to jump off a cliff, they would’ve done their due diligence regarding the height of the cliff, the depth of the water, and the angle of entry, so yes. If you see Phil jump off a cliff, by all means, jump off a cliff.</p>
    <p>Boffy: <em>You'd</em> jump off a cliff!<br/>Fox: Gladly. Provided Phil did first.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: We need to get through this locked door. Phil, give me your credit card.<br/>Phil: Here.<br/>Boffy, pocketing it: Thanks. Fox, kick down the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: How's the sexiest person here~?<br/>Phil: I don't know, how are they~?<br/>Boffy, flustered: I-<br/>Techno, from across the room: I'm doing great, thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy: I trust Phil.<br/>Fox: You think they know what they're doing?<br/>Boffy: I wouldn't go that far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one took me a bit to write lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The squad is talking about what it'd be like to open up a homemade Pokemon gym</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Boffy, joking: Phil's just sitting at the end, juggling- fushigi-ing 2 glass balls, in super tight pants.</p><p>Phil: Well they would be Pokeballs. And also it's not a kid delivery. There's no fucking guarantee that a kid that comes into the <em>beginning</em> of my crucible makes it to the <em>end</em> of it undefeated.</p><p>Phil: In fact, I'm gonna stack this gym! With fuckin pros!</p><p>Phil: It's- It's gonna be brutal. It's gonna be a torture gym.</p><p>Fox: Well- Well what's the theme? Are you like- is it a bug theme, or like-</p><p>Phil: YEAH, FOX. UH- UH- UH- UH YEAH FOX. IM GONNA OPEN UP A <em>BUG TYPE</em> POKEMON GYM. YOU <em><b>IDIOT</b></em>.</p><p>Phil: YEAH THAT'S WHAT I WANT, BECAUSE I WANNA GIVE- I WANNA SHIT OUT BADGES FOR EVERY 5 YEAR OLD THAT COMES TO MY FRONT DOOR.</p><p>Boffy: *Cracking up*</p><p>Phil: YEAH, FOX. 'Uhh, go Caterpie! &gt;~&gt;' That's me, you FUCKING imbecile. 'Yeah go- uhhh- d-do your best, Kakuna!'</p><p>Phil: WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOU- Yeah a ~bug type~ gym.</p><p>Fox:</p><p>Boffy: Okaaay-</p><p>Fox: Alright, um, I'm gonna go. I've embarrassed myself...</p><p>Boffy: Maybe fire? Fire type?</p><p>Fox: Yeah fire-based? Like- have fires?</p><p>Phil: Yeah, yeah I'll probably just- That's a good idea Boffy I'll probably just do a fire type one... SO THAT <em>ONE</em> KID WITH <em>ONE</em> BLASTOISE CAN FUCK UP MY WHOLE SHOP.</p><p>Phil: KILLED ALL OF US WITH ONE BLASTOISE, HUH? WOW. SHIT I SHOULD'VE-</p><p>Fox: Just do rock, then! Just do rock type!</p><p>Phil, voice dripping with contempt: <em><b>The same Blastoise...</b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boffy, to Phil: My life is in the hands of an idiot!</p><p>Phil, motioning to themself and Ranboo: No no no no no, TWO idiots!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thomas sanders my beloved</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The group is getting into the car</em>
</p><p>Boffy: I’m driving.</p><p>Phil, out of view: Shotgun!</p><p>Ranboo, turning to face Phil: Aww! But you had it on the way here-</p><p>Everyone except Phil: WOAH-</p><p>Phil, holding a shotgun: No! I found a shotgun! And I want the front seat! <em>Pumps gun</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arctic family dynamics my beloved</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: Here’s a fun Christmas idea. We hang mistletoe, but instead of kissing, you have to FIGHT whoever else is under it.</p><p>Phil: Techno no.</p><p>Ranboo: Mistlefoe.</p><p>Phil: Please stop encouraging him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: If you had to choose between Phil and all the money I have in my wallet, which would you choose?</p><p>Ranboo: That depends, how much money are we taking about?</p><p>Phil: Ranboo!</p><p>Techno: 63 cents.</p><p>Ranboo: I'll take the money.</p><p>Phil: <b><em>RANBOO!!!</em></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: Phil, what do IDK, LY, and TTYL mean?</p><p>Phil: I don’t know, love you, talk to you later</p><p>Techno: Ok, I love you too, I’ll just ask Boffy.</p><p>Phil: <em>awww but dumbass</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: <em>Posts a super low-quality image to the group chat</em></p><p>Phil: If I had a dollar for every pixel in this image, I’d have 15 cents</p><p>Techno: If I had a dollar for every ounce of rage I felt in my body after I read this text, I would have enough money to buy a cannon to fire at you</p><p>Boffy: Actually I did the math, Phil would have $225, not $0.15.</p><p>Phil: Fam I’m right here....</p><p>Ranboo: If I had a dollar I would buy a can of soda :D</p><p>Techno: while you’re there could you buy me an apply juice, please?</p><p>Ranboo: Sorry I only have a dollar</p><p>Techno: &gt;:/</p><p>Boffy: Hey I just realized my friend is right, Phil would have $22,500 because it's a dollar for every pixel, not a cent</p><p>Ranboo: If I had $22,500 I would buy a can of soda and an apply juice</p><p>Boffy: You can buy anything you want with $22,500</p><p>Fox: Yeah and they want soda and apply juice</p><p>Boffy: Apply juice to what</p><p>Tommy: Directly to the forehead</p><p>Phil: Great chat everyone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wdym tommy censored fuck???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: Who the fuck added me to a fucking group chat?</p><p>Phil: &gt;:O language</p><p>Boffy: Yeah watch your fucking language</p><p>Ranboo: OKAY WHO TAUGHT BOFFY THE FUCK WORD?</p><p>Fox: 'The fuck word'.</p><p>Tommy: Are you stupid? You guys use the f word all the time</p><p>Boffy: Oh my god they censored it</p><p>Fox: Say fuck, Tommy.</p><p>Boffy: Do it, Tommy. Say fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The squad right before Techno's wedding</em>
</p><p>Phil, ready to leave: Well I have to go, I have a wedding to attend.</p><p>Boffy, needs to change clothes: Wait... Oh! I have a wedding to attend too!</p><p>Ranboo, already in a suit but needs to buy a gift: Oh, I have a wedding to attend as well.</p><p>Fox, didn't buy the rings: I THINK WE ALL HAVE WEDDINGS TO ATTEND.</p><p>Tommy, forgot: <em><b>I THINK I HAVE A WEDDING TO ATTEND.</b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: Time for plan G.</p><p>Phil: Don’t you mean plan B?</p><p>Techno: No, we tried plan B a long time ago. I had to skip over plan C due to technical difficulties.</p><p>Boffy: What about plan D?</p><p>Techno: Plan D was that desperate disguise attempt half an hour ago.</p><p>Ranboo: What about plan E?</p><p>Techno: I’m hoping not to use it. Fox dies in plan E.</p><p>Tommy: I like plan E.</p><p>Fox: I also like plan E.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NO WAIT-</p><p>ITS TOO CANNON-</p><p>(fr i do have a scar from burning myself on soup))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno: Dumbest scar stories, go!</p><p>Phil: I burned my tongue once drinking tea.</p><p>Boffy: I dropped a hair dryer on my leg once and burned it.</p><p>Ranboo: I have a piece of graphite in my leg for accidentally stabbing myself with a pencil in the first grade.</p><p>Fox: I was taking a cup of noodles out of the microwave and spilled it on my hand and I got a really bad burn.</p><p>Tommy:</p><p>Tommy: I have emotional scars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the arctic empire really hate lmanburg huh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>L'Manburg: Would you guys be there for me if I was going through something?<br/></p>
    <p>Phil: Nope, absolutely not.<br/></p>
    <p>Boffy: I hope it sucks, whatever you're going through.<br/></p>
    <p>Ranboo: I hope it emotionally scars you for the rest of your life.<br/></p>
    <p>Fox: I hope you reach out to me so I can ignore you.<br/></p>
    <p>Techno: I can't wait to go to your funeral, knowing I could've changed that outcome.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Squad reactions to being told ‘I love you’</em>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>Phil: Thanks fam!<br/></p>
    <p>Techno: oh no<br/></p>
    <p>Boffy: *cries* I love you too<br/></p>
    <p>Ranboo: Sounds fake but okay<br/></p>
    <p>Fox: *A flustered mess*<br/></p>
    <p>Tommy: can i get a refund</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sent this to the homies, they told me i am not funny.</p><p> </p><p>my homies suck</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Techno: Everytime I hear someone talking about updog, I’m torn between not wanting to fall for it and wanting to help them complete their joke.<br/></p>
    <p>Phil: Okay, but what is updog?<br/></p>
    <p>Boffy: Updog is a long sausage in a bun, often served with ketchup, mustard, onions, and/or relish.<br/></p>
    <p>Ranboo: Not, that’s a hot dog. An updog is when a new version or patch of an application is released.<br/></p>
    <p>Fox: No, that's an update. You’re thinking of the fourth largest city in Sweden.<br/></p>
    <p>Tommy: Surely, that’s Uppsala, where’s updog is the giant spider in Harry Potter.<br/></p>
    <p>Techno: That’s Aragog. Updog is a symbol conventionally used for an arbitrarily small number in analysis proofs.<br/></p>
    <p>Ranboo: You’re thinking of epsilon. Updog is an upward-moving air current.<br/></p>
    <p>Boffy: No, that’s an updraft. An updog is the modern version of a henway.<br/></p>
    <p>Phil: What’s a henway??<br/></p>
    <p>Techno: Oh, about five pounds.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if fox was in the smp, this would be so cannon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>The squad is over at Techno's house</em>
    </p>
    <p>Phil: Ohhhh, we each get our own oven?</p>
    <p>Techno: ... N-No...</p>
    <p>Techno, laughing: How many ovens do you think I have???</p>
    <p>Phil, motioning to their kitchen: Three, I thought!</p>
    <p>Boffy: I see a-</p>
    <p>Techno, motioning to one device: This is a microwave.</p>
    <p>Phil: Oh, well I-</p>
    <p>Techno: Hey wait wait, actually- hang on- *fiddles with the buttons on the microwave*</p>
    <p>Techno, amazed: Its got a bake setting!</p>
    <p>Ranboo: Ohoho, you learn something new every day!</p>
    <p>Fox: Do we- Do we roshambo for who gets to pick first?</p>
    <p>Techno: Now I've just discovered I have more ovens than I thought, we don't have to roshambo nothin!</p>
    <p>Techno: I am someone who owns four ovens...</p>
    <p>Techno, louder and way too happy: I am someone... who owns FOUR OVENS...</p>
    <p>Techno: I didn't know I was so rich with ovens...</p>
    <p>Tommy, pointing to another appliance: Also the toaster oven!</p>
    <p>Techno:</p>
    <p>Phil: Ohhh, toasty boy! Four- Five ovens!</p>
    <p>Techno:</p>
    <p>Techno, fucking ECSTATIC: I AM SOMEONE WHO OWNS <em><b>FIVE OVENS</b></em></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shout out to my bff alek, who wrote this in our discord</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>'Can I copy the homework?'</p>
    <p><br/>Techno: I can help you with it!</p>
    <p>Phil: Yeah, sure.</p>
    <p>Boffy: Bold of you to assume I did the homework.</p>
    <p>Ranboo: lol nope.</p>
    <p>Fox: Wait, we had homework?!?!?!</p>
    <p>Tommy: <em>Read 5:55pm</em></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my music teacher made this-</p><p>i am dyinggggg</p><p>(yes, my name is zyla)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Store Worker: Would a Mrs. Jones please come to the front desk?</p><p>Mrs. Jones, arriving at the desk: Hello, is there a problem?</p><p>Store Worker: points to Zyla and Class</p><p>Store Worker: I believe they belong to you?</p><p>Zyla and Class, simultaneously: We got lost :D</p><p>Mrs. Jones: I didn’t even bring you guys here with me-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm basing this off of the Arctic Adventures because i thought it would be funny to make them line up with it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>